


Books and Laces

by gbsbycb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Completed, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbsbycb/pseuds/gbsbycb
Summary: The spotlight dims as the song slowly ends. Joshua finally can see the audience. He did a last twirl in the pole revealing his smooth thighs. The shirt slipping a little past his shoulders. Joshua smirk at the loud screams he received.'Perverts.' He thought to himself. Joshua is about to do his signature hips sway when he saw a familiar figure in the crowd.Joshua froze. Their eyes directly meet. And even if Joshua is wearing a mask and clothes. He felt naked. He felt so ashamed and embarassed.He felt like Jeonghan knew it was him.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Joshua smiled sweetly as he scans the face of his clients more like people who wants a piece of him. 

Ngumiti siya ng sobrang tamis sa likod ng maskara. He move his hips as he slowly slides down into the pole. Creating loud whistles and screams. 

With a final blow of kiss to the crowd. Joshua finished the show and went backstage. 

"Good show, Soo." Sinalubong siya ng boss niya. His name is Kim Mingyu. 

Joshua smiled and thanked his boss. Soo ang tawag sa kanya sa club. His customers known him as Soo Bunny. It all started when he once performed with bunny ears as a prop. Which is nagustuhan talaga ng crowd. 

"Tell me if anything is bothering you here. Priority natin na you are always safe and comfortable while working here." Dagdag pa ng boss niya. 

Bago pa makasagot si Joshua ay sumingit na ang kaibigan at katrabaho niya rin. 

"Excuse me ha? Ba't kay Joshua lang may paganyan? Ano ako dito hangin?" Minghao rolled his eyes at Mingyu. 

Joshua laugh as Mingyu and Minghao started bickering. Umalis na lang siya para pumunta sa dressing room para magpalit at ng makauwi na agad.

Mingyu gave the money he earned for tonight's performance. Joshua and Minghao bid their goodbyes to their boss bago sila umuwi. 

Mingyu winked at Joshua before saying goodbye. Natawa na lang si Joshua. 

"Type mo ba yun? Alam mo kahit boss natin si Mingyu di ko siya papatulan. I mean kahit wala si Junhui sa buhay ko ha." Natawa si Joshua sa sinabi ni Minghao. 

"Nope he is more like a brother to me na. And di ka pa ba sanay kay Mingyu." Joshua laugh as Minghao shook his head. 

Actually Mingyu, Joshua and Minghao have know each other for like years already. Minghao offered the job to Joshua when Joshua really needs the job the most. Mingyu took him in. And even if this is the kind of job they are in. Joshua never felt ashamed. No one actually touches him and Mingyu and the staffs always make sure they are always comfortable and happy with what they are doing. 

Joshua and Minghao decided to eat outside so that they can just rest whey they arrive at their shared apartment. 

"Goodnight, Kuya Shua. I love you." Joshua smiled at Minghao as the latter finally enters his room.

"Goodnight. Mag-alarm ka baka malate ka for school bukas." He laugh as he heard Minghao groaned in his room.

Joshua decides to take a shower before taking a rest. 

Suddenly a memory of late night escapades and adventures entered his mind. Loud laughters and gentle hands came back to him. Promises of being best of friends and growing beside each other. 

And Joshua starts to wonder why if he never left. What would happen if things never change? What could have happen if his parents never... died in that car accident? If he never have to try and live on his own for half of his life.

Joshua chuckled to himself. 

Nangyari na. At andito siya ngayon. Wala na dapat siya pagsisihan. As long as he's breathing and living. It is okay. It is enough.

But then he remembered the boy he left several years ago. His bestfriend. 

'I hope you're okay..'

Joshua thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua finished his morning class and was about to meet up with Minghao for lunch when he felt eyes on him. He looks back para tignan if may sumusunod sa kanya pero wala random students lang rin na may kanya-kanyang mundo. 

Joshua shrugged and decided to call Minghao. They decided to eat lunch outside campus dahil nag-aya si Jun, boyfriend ni Minghao. 

Joshua smiled as he saw how Jun treated Minghao as they sat for lunch at their usual fastfood place. 

Jun accepted and loves Minghao despite of his job. And to be honest, Joshua is so jealous of him. But it made him happy knowing na Jun loves and respected his friend so much kahit may sayad sa utak si Minghao. 

Joshua laugh when Minghao nags at Jun when he accidentally spilled some juice on his clothes. 

"May damit naman ako sa locker. So, don't worry." Umirap lang si Minghao kay Jun. 

"Kung di ka lang mayaman, iniwan na kita." Natawa lang si Jun at Joshua. Despite his words, alam naman nila na joke lang yun. Patay na patay rin naman si Minghao kay Jun, halata naman dahil kahit may scheduled show si Minghao sa club kaya niya i-cancel konting pacute lang ng isa.

Nalaman ni Joshua na may mga transfer students sa shool nila. Medyo nainis nga si Jun dahil nabanggit ni Minghao na may itsura ang iba sa kanila.

Joshua bid his goodbye sa magjowa bago bumalik sa campus. He headed towards the library para sana magadvance reading sa susunod niyang subjects. Joshua is known as a good student not that excellent but he takes his studies seriously. In his mind, he wants to graduate and find a better job. He really enjoys the people and his job pero gusto niya rin ng mas magandang trabaho na ikakaproud ng mga namayapa niya ng magulang. 

Tahimik na nagbabasa si Joshua ng mapansin ang grupo ng mga lalaki na pumasok sa library. Sino bang hindi makakapansin kung sabay sabay silang pumasok. Akala nga ni Joshua shooting ng korean drama dahil walang biro, may itsura ang grupo na naglalakad patungo sa librarian. Naisip ni Joshua na baka sila yung sinasabi ni Minghao na transferees.

Binalik ni Joshua ang tingin sa libro at notes na binabasa ng marinig niya ang boses ng librarian. Malapit lang rin kasi ang lamesa niya sa pwesto ng librarian. 

"Yoon Jeonghan." 

Joshua froze in his seat. 

"Yes,Ma'am." Narinig niya ang isang familiar na boses. Lumalim lang ito pero kilala ni Joshua ang boses na yun.

Tumingin muli si Joshua sa grupo. Hinahanap ang isang pamilyar na mukha. Kung tama ba ang hinala niya. 

Then he saw him. He's talking with the librarian. Yung grupo niya ay may kanya-kanyang kwentuhan. 

Joshua immediately pack his things and head out of the library. 

'Shit.shit.shit.' Joshua chanted this words repeatedly hanggang makarating siya sa isang cr. 

'Bakit siya andito?' Joshua splash his face with water. 

Joshua stared at himself trying to calm himself down.

'Calm down, Shua. It's okay. He probably forgot about you. It's been 8 years.' 

Pero halata pa rin sa mukha niya yung kaba. Deep inside him, he miss the said guy.

He miss his bestfriend...8 years ago. 

Inayos ni Joshua ang sarili para pumasok sa next subject niya. Papalabas na siya ng CR ng may papasok rin na lalaki. Nagkabanggaan sila. 

"Sorry. Di ko sinasady-"

"It's okay." Napatingin si Joshua sa lalaki at nagulat siya ng makita si Jeonghan. 

Bago pa siya makapagsalita ay pumasok na si Jeonghan sa CR. Naiwan si Joshua na tulala. 

Di siya makapaniwala sa nangyari. He felt sad but relieved at the same time. 

'He did'nt recognize me.' Joshua thought to himself. 

Joshua chuckled solemnly.

'Ofcourse, it's been so long...it is better this way.' 

Joshua decided to skip school that afternoon. He felt so stress and he just wanted to go home and take some rest. He texted Minghao na he felt sick and he is going home early. 

Arriving at their unit. Joshua just lock himself in his room and strared at the ceiling. 

He felt lost, scared and sad. 

The only person from his past can't remember him. Di niya alam whether to feel happy or sad about that. 

Happy that he won't face confrontation about him leaving so suddenly 8 years ago. Sad dahil umaasa siya na kahit papano makilala siya ng nakababata.

Joshua decided to just rest and prepare himself for his show later that night at the club. 

That night after Joshua's performance. Inaya sila ni Mingyu kumain ng dinner sa labas. Minghao and Joshua gladly accepted dahil sino ba namang aayaw sa libre. 

Tahimik silang kumakain ng makarinig sila ng maiingay na grupo ng lalaki na pumasok sa restaurant. 

Joshua recognizes them immediately. Mingyu notice how he suddenly look agitated.

"Shua okay ka lang?" He asks.

"Yep. Busog lang ata ako." Joshua smiled at him. 

Joshua felt eyes on him kaya napatingin siya ulit sa grupo. 

Nagtama ang tingin nila ni Jeonghan. Joshua immediately broke the gaze. 

Minghao nudge at his side. 

"Sila yung transferee. Kilala mo?" Tanong nito. 

"Nope. Not really." Minghao just nodded. 

Mingyu paid the bill and they headed home. Joshua not sparing a glance at the rowdy group of boys kahit ramdam niya pa rin yung mga mata sa kanya. 

Joshua sleeps that night hoping na this last school year finally comes to an end. And he can graduate peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

After several weeks of hiding and avoiding the stares of a certain man. Joshua manage to survive. He did not exactly know bakit ganon na lang makatingin yung lalaki sa kanya when he did not recognize him the first time they bumped into each other. 

Joshua sigh for the nth time tonight. Papunta sila ngayon nila Minghao at Jun sa isang random party na organized by one of their friends. Lee Seokmin, the guy is the human version of a sun and sobrang social that is why he had lots of friends around campus. 

After greeting Seokmin, the trio made a bee line kung nasan yung drinks and alcohol. They are planning to get wasted since weekends naman bukas. Medyo late na rin at marami ng tao. Invited ata buong campus. 

Everyone was wild. Like normal college parties. Sobrang lakas ng music and yung iba nasa pool and nasa loob ng bahay nila Seokmin. Joshua even saw some people making out and he grimaces. He never actually experience kissing and other things beyond that. 

"Masakit ba sa virgin eyes mo?" Asar ni Minghao. He just flips his middle finger at him kaya natawa na lang yung magjowa. 

The trio also met some of their close friends from younger years which are Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan. 

Sa kalagitnaan ng party Johua felt the effect of alcohol in his system and di niya alam kung saan niya nakuha ang lakas ng loob na pumunta at sumali sa makeshift dancefloor sa sala nila Seokmin. Medyo madilim at sakto lang ang ilaw sa kwarto. Di rin maaninag ni Joshua kung sino ba ang nasa paligid niya. 

Minghao and the others just laugh at him. Mga lasing na rin. They let him go since malaki na rin si Joshua. 

Joshua forgot everything. He felt so loose and he just wants to enjoy that moment. Feeling niya nasa club siya.

He swayed and rolled his hips to the music. Hindi niya namamalayan na some guy already place a hand on his hips. Slowly turning him to face him. 

Joshua flinched and look at the guy. Di niya ito kilala. 

"Get off from me." Joshua stated calmly. First time na may humawak sa kanya. He felt scared. Nakalimutan niya na wala siya sa club and Mingyu and the staffs are not there. 

Hinawakan niya ang kamay nito at pinilit ina-alis sa bewang niya pero hinawakan lang siya ng lalaki sa bewang ng mahigpit. Medyo lasing na si Joshua at may kalakihan din yung lalaki.

"Why don't you move your hips again, baby?" The guy whispered. Nagpanic si Joshua. He tried to push the man away. Ayaw niya rin gumawa ng eksena. Di niya na alam ang gagawin. Gusto niya na umiyak ng maramdaman niya ang kamay ng lalaki na papasok sa damit niya.

But then someone pulled him away from the man. 

"Fuck off, man. He is off limits." Joshua felt strong arms on his waist. Even on his wasted state. Kilala ni Joshua ang boses na yun. 

Jeonghan glared at the man when the man smirks at him.

"Relax, dude. He is just too tempting. Did'nt know he was yours. His hips are too sinful." The man even lick his lips as he eyed Joshua. 

The last thing Joshua remembered was a loud crash and screams before he passed out. 

The next morning, Joshua groaned as he was greeted by a headache.

Joshua decided to head back to sleep and reach out for his pillow. But then he hit something not as fluffy than the pillow he expected. 

Slowly Joshua open his eyes and what he saw made him gasp. Agad na napaupo si Joshua. Not willing to glance back at the man sleeping beside him. 

He let out a relieve sigh when he realizes he's wearing his clothes from last night. The other man on the bed was not wearing anything aside from his pants. 

Joshua decided to go home while the other is still asleep. Despite the raging headache, Joshua tried to slowly slip out from the bed.

Joshua was about to stand up from the bed when someone grab his wrist and pulled him back on the bed. 

"Where are you going?" He heard a raspy voice. 

Joshua groaned not because he was really shock of what is happening but the sudden pull made him dizzy because of his hangover. 

He notice the worried expression on Jeonghan's face. 

"Sorry. Are you okay? Wait here. I'll go get some medicine."

Before Joshua can say something Jeonghan already left the room. 

Joshua just stared at the door of Jeonghan's room. 

'What the hell did just happened?' Joshua thought to himself. 

He found his phone but it is already dead. He needs to call Minghao, the guy must be worried. 

Jeonghan came back with a soup, medicine and a glass of water. 

Joshua just stared at the soup. Not willing to look at the man beside him. 

'what the heck is happening in here? why am I here?' Lots of questions are currently running on his mind. 

"Eat before you take the medicine." Joshua just nodded and slowly started eating. 

Jeonghan cleaned everything after he took the medicine. 

Joshua decided it is time to go home. Di na niya ata kakayanin pag nagstay pa siya malapit kay Jeonghan.

Kinuha na ni Joshua ang mga gamit niya and waits for Jeonghan to come back to para magpasalamat and magpaalam. 

Hiyang hiya na siya sa lahat. Di niya rin alam kung ano ba talagang nangyari kagabi at bakit nasa bahay siya ngayon ni Jeonghan. Gusto niya na lang umuwi at magkulong sa kwarto niya. 

"Aalis ka na?" Di niya namalayan na nakabalik na si Jeonghan. 

"Oo. Sorry kung nakaistorbo pa ko sayo. You probably did'nt know me kaya sorry tal---."

"Wait. What?" Napatigil si Joshua sa biglang sagot ni Jeonghan.

"Ha?" 

Jeonghan steps a little closer to Joshua. Napansin ni Joshua na medyo mas matangkad si Jeonghan sa kanya ng konti. Back then, Jeonghan was smaller compared to him as a kid. Joshua shakes his head at the memory. 

"Can you repeat what you just said." Utos nito. 

"Uh? Sorry kung nakaistorbo ako sayo?" Ulit ni Joshua. 

"No the other one." Jeonghan narrowed his eyes on him. 

"..you probably did'nt know me?" Joshua repeats. 

"What do you mean by di kita kilala?" Jeonghan ask. 

"Well you just transferred this shool year and we definitely never spoke to each other since then."Joshua replied. 

Joshua saw something in Jeonghan's eyes changed. He seems disappointed and annoyed. 

He chuckled to himself then smirks at Joshua. 

"Really now, Joshuji?" 

Joshua's eyes widened. He remembered that nickname. Jeonghan remembers him. And Joshua never felt so scared and ashamed. He did'nt expect to be confronted this early. 

Jeonghan flops back down to his bed. Joshua is just standing infront of him.

"Base from your expression, you can actually remember me so let's skip the act of pretending to not know each other." Jeonghan smiled at him.

Joshua felt like crying. This is too much. He did not expect any of this. Ayaw na niya ulit magkaroon ng connection kay Jeonghan. 

Natatakot siya. Natatakot siya sa magiging reaction ng nakakababata kapag nalaman niya kung ano na siya ngayon. He will be disgusted and disappointed. 

Joshua moves his legs and started walking towards the door. 

But then Jeonghan is faster and pulled his arm to face him. 

"That is not a nice greeting for your besfriend. Did you not even miss me?" Jeonghan ask. He smiled but Joshua felt different with those smile. It's sad and painful. And Joshua feels like Jeonghan is angry. 

"I..i need to go home. Please." Joshua tried to get away from Jeonghan. His voice trembled a little and Jeonghan's hands on his arm loosened.

Katahimikan. Saglit na katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanila bago magsalita ulit si Jeonghan. 

"...why?" Jeonghan asks as he remove his hands from Joshua. 

"Sorry." Yun lang ang nasabi ni Joshua. 

"It probably means nothing to you back then but Joshua I treasured our friendship. And now the only word I heard from you is..sorry?" 

"Naiintindihan ko na bata pa tayo nun. Pero umasa ako na baka pag nagkita tayo ulit may masasabi ka baka kahit papano kaya mo iexplain. I was hoping na baka kaya natin bumalik sa dati but then ganito lang?" Joshua can hear the disappointment in his voice. 

Joshua stayed silent. 

Jeonghan walks back to his bed not sparing Joshua a glance. 

"Leave. Dun ka naman magaling." 

Joshua spared one last glance at Jeonghan.

"I am really sorry, Jeonghan."

Tuluyan ng umalis si Joshua. 

Pagdating niya sa unit nila ay agad siyang niyakap ni Minghao. Jun is with him and sobrang nag-alala yung dalawa. Joshua just smiled at them and told them that he is okay and nothing happened to him. 

Joshua locked himself in his room. Crying silently in his pillow as he remembered Jeonghan's words. 

He hates him. 

Later that night. Joshua collected himself.

'It is better this way.'

Joshua thought. The more Jeonghan is not connected to him, the less chances of him finding out his job.

Joshua atleast wants Jeonghan to remember him as his innocent and jolly childhood bestfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Months had passed and semestral break came. Jeonghan and Joshua never talk to each other again after that incident. 

Joshua and Minghao performed thrice a week at the club since there are no classes. 

Joshua is currently preparing for his performance when Minghao entered his dressing room.

Minghao lets out a whistle as he saw Joshua's clothing. 

Joshua is only wearing a thin white polo shirt with the first three buttons left open revealing his chest and collabones hanging until his thighs and a lacey shorts underneath. His wearing some heels with some satin ribbons tied beautifully in his thin ankles. And to top it all he is wearing a dark red ribbon as a choker. 

"Joshua kung di lang ako taken. Nilagawan na kita." Joshua laugh at Minghao.

"Gago. Halika nga at ng itali mo na tong mask ko." Minghao assisted Joshua and tied his iconic black mask. 

"Sabi ni Mingyu medyo maraming tao ngayon. Probably dahil sembreak some are students who actually faked their IDs. Marami rami na rin silang nahuli these past few days." Sabi ni Minghao.

Joshua snorted. May mga nakakalusot pa rin talaga sa mga guards dahil matatalino ang ibang gusto talaga makapasok sa club. 

"Go, Soobunny. Seduce them." Cheer pa ni Minghao. Joshua just rolled his eyes at him. 

Joshua entered the stage. Hiyawan at sipol agad ang sumalubong sa kanya. Di niya agad naaninag ang audience dahil sa spotlight na nakatutok sa kanya. 

Joshua made a twirl on the pole in rhythm with the music. Joshua starts to feel the rush. And he lose himself in the music. It's just him, the music and the pole. Not caring about the number of eyes watching him. He does'nt care. 

The spotlight dims as the song slowly ends. Joshua finally can see the audience. He did a last twirl in the pole revealing his smooth thighs. The shirt slipping a little past his shoulders. Joshua smirk at the loud screams he received. 

'Perverts.' He thought to himself. Joshua is about to do his signature hips sway when he saw a familiar figure in the crowd. 

Joshua froze. Their eyes directly meet. And even if Joshua is wearing a mask and clothes. He felt naked. He felt so ashamed and embarassed. 

He felt like Jeonghan knew it was him. 

Joshua avoided his gaze. Looks at Mingyu from the side and signaled him to stop the show. Mingyu nodded and the lights dimmed. 

Joshua runs backstage. 

He removes his mask once inside the dressing room. He went to the bathroom and splash his face with water. He did'nt notice the tears falling from his eyes. 

Joshua felt something in his stomach. Nasusuka si Joshua sa sarili niya. He felt like he puked everything he ate since morning. 

Minghao came and ask him what is wrong. Joshua did not answer and just cried in his roommate's arms. 

Minghao took him in his arms and whispered comforting words to him. 

Mingyu insisted in driving them home and they gladly accepted the offer. 

But then as Joshua and Minghao waited for Mingyu at the parking lot. Someone grab Joshua and starts pulling him away from Minghao. 

It was Jeonghan. Joshua notice the fire in Jeonghan's eyes.

"Hey! Stop! Who the fuck are you? Stop pulling him!" Minghao grab Joshua's other arm. 

"Get your hands off of him. It's none of your business." Jeonghan glared at Minghao. The youngest of the three flinched. 

Jeonghan looks like he can literally punch someone at the moment. 

"Hao, It's okay. I can handle his. Sabihin mo kay Mingyu di ako sasabay." Joshua pulled his arm away from Minghao. 

"But.." Joshua smiled at him.

"I will be okay, Hao. Go home and get some rest. I'll call you by the time I get home." Minghao nodded and watch as the stranger pulled Joshua away and made him enter his car. 

"Take care hyung." Minghao whispered as the car sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeonghan pulled him away from Minghao as they walk more like dragged him towards his car. 

"Get in." 

Joshua got inside the car as Jeonghan slammed the door. Joshua is'nt sure why he is acting like this. Jeonghan is supposed to avoid him. Be disgusted. But why is he like this?

"Jeonghan san mo ko dadalhin?" Tanong ni Joshua pero di siya kinikibo ni Jeonghan. 

Joshua got annoyed by being ignored. Di niya alam kung saan ba siya dadalhin ni Jeonghan. 

"Jeonghan please. Gusto ko na magpahinga. Let me just go." Joshua tried to open the door but the car already move and halos mapadasal si Joshua sa sobrang bilis nito magpatakbo.

"Jeonghan slow down the car baka kung an----" 

"SHUT UP JOSHUA!" Joshua flinched ng bigla siyang sinigawan ni Jeonghan.

Joshua felt scared. 

"Shit. shit shit." He heard Jeonghan mumbles and sobrang higpit ng hawak niya sa manibela. 

Nanahimik si Joshua sa loob ng buong byahe. Few minuters later, he found himself inside Jeonghan's room.

Joshua is just standing in the middle of the room with Jeonghan, who is sitting in his bed with his face buried in his hands. 

No one is saying anything. 

"..why?" He heard Jeonghan mumbled.

Joshua knew this moment would come. 

Nagtama ang mga mata nila na agad iniwas ni Joshua. 

"What the fuck are you doing there?! Right infront of those perverts?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JISOO?! " 

Joshua felt so small. 

Alam niya na ganito ang mangyayari. Lahat naman ng tao ang tingin sa trabaho na ginagawa niya ay ganito. They always judge so easily not knowing the reason behind it. Joshua expected this but he was not expecting the pain when it came from Jeonghan. 

"This is none of your business, Jeonghan." Joshua tried to look into his eyes when he said those words. He saw how Jeonghan got more annoyed and angry. 

"What? The hell are you talking about. Shua alam mo pa ba kung anong ginagawa mo? How did you get in this? You...you've changed." Jeonghan tried to stop himself from raising his voice at Joshua.

"This is my life, Jeonghan. I can do anything I want. Stop meddling with it." Tumalikod na si Joshua para sana umalis pero napahinto siya sa sinabi ni Jeonghan. 

"I just spent 8 years of my life trying to find you and makikita ko lang pala na aliw na aliw ka sa pagnanasa sa katawan mo ng maraming tao. Is that the reason why you've left? Have you always crave for that attention?"

Jeonghan did not expect the sudden pain on his left cheek. 

"Fuck you." Joshua spit those words as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jeonghan felt his heart crack a little when he saw Joshua broke down infront of him.

"Shua..." 

"Fuck all of you. Di mo alam kung anong pinagdaanan ko Jeonghan. Wala kang karapatan para sabihin sakin yan." Ramdam ni Jeonghan ang galit at lungkot sa tono ni Joshua. 

"Shua..sorry. Di ko sinasadya. I jus---"

"Bakit ha? Nakakasuka ba? Kadiri na ba ako? Wala akong ginawang masama, Jeonghan." 

"No..shua.. I'm sorry.." Jeonghan felt so stupid. 

Joshua chuckled to himself. He stared directly in Jeonghan's eyes. 

"Jeonghan wala akong ginawang masama. I just tried to live for myself." 

Joshua left Jeonghan alone in his room.

Jeonghan regrets everything that happened tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Minghao heard the door slammed shut and he tried to take a glimpse of Joshua before the latter can enter his room. 

Minghao sighed. Ever since that night, Joshua seems to change.

Lagi siyang umaaga umuuwi, minsan lasing at tuliro. Some of their close friends told Minghao na napapadalas sa bar si Joshua. 

Minghao also noticed how Joshua actually flirts with his audience. One time, Joshua actually went down the stage buti na lang ay naagapan agad ng staffs yung lalaking muntik ng humablot kay Joshua.

Mingyu once talked to him but Joshua just laughed and said 'They just wanted a piece of me. Binibigyan ko lang sila ng free taste.' 

Joshua is still the same with Minghao. Minghao tried to ask him what was wrong. Pero ngumiti lang si Joshua and told him that everything is perfectly fine. 

But tonight was different. 

Mingyu and the staffs panic ng magvolunteer si Joshua and actually starts to bid himself to the audience. 

Mingyu tried to stop him but Joshua ignored their boss.

A man in his middle age made the highest bid. Mingyu tried to talked to the man that they are not offering those kind of services when Joshua gladly walk to the man. Still in his seductive clothes.

"Relax, Mingyu. I can handle this." 

Mingyu can't do anything when Joshua willingly followed the man outside into his car. 

"Thank you." Joshua smiled at the man when he assisted him gently in riding his car. 

Joshua waited for the man to walk around and get inside the driver's seat when suddenly the man left him inside the car and starts talking to someone in the phone. 

Few minutes later, a familiar car stop infront of them. 

"Get your hands off me, Jeonghan." Joshua tried to get away from Jeonghan pero malakas ito masyado. 

"Thank you, Mr. Lee. You can go now." Jeonghan told the guy who actually paid for Joshua earlier.

"What? Magkakilala kayo?" 

Jeonghan did not respond and just continued driving. 

"San mo na naman ba ako dadalhin?"

"Somewhere. Kahit saan malayo lang sa lugar na yun." Sagot ni Jeonghan. 

Joshua got annoyed. 

When suddenly an idea came to his mind. 

"I am about to get laid. That was some good money. Poor him." Joshua mumbled to himself.

"Stop it, Joshua. Mr. Lee is a good man."

"Oh yeah? I bet deep inside he also wanted something from me." Joshua even laugh. 

"Stop it Shua. Please." 

"Bakit? This is my job. Yun naman talaga ang ginagawa ko. Sinasabi ko lang na sinayang niya ko for tonight." 

Nagtitimpi lang si Jeonghan ng galit at inis sa inaasta ni Joshua. 

He just kept silent hanggang sa makarating sila sa isang villa. 

Joshua may not admit to himself pero napakaganda ng view sa lugar na yun. Tanaw na tanaw ang mga ilaw sa syudad.

Jeonghan did not say anything and just wnt inside the cozy house. Joshua just followed dahil di niya rin naman alam kung pano siya uuwi dahil anong oras na ng gabi. 

Wala pa ring nagsasalita sa kanila. 

Dumiretso si Jeonghan sa kusina para maghanda ng makakain.

Naiinis na si Joshua. Di niya alam kung bakit siya nandito. Naaalala niya lang ang mga salita na sinabi ni Jeonghan sa kanya that night. 

Joshua tried so many ways to get Jeonghan out of his thoughs. He even tried to have sex with a random person tonight.

But Jeonghan just had to interfere. 

Di alam ni Joshua kung anong pumasok sa utak niya at lumapit siya kay Jeonghan mula sa likod ng binata. 

Jeonghan did not expect the cold hands slipping inside his shirt and starts to exploring his toned stomach. 

He immediately remove Joshua's hands away from him and turned off the stove.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Ano sa tingin mo? I'm just doing what I have been paid for." Joshua simply replied. Slowly removing the thin silk robe he's wearing.

"Stop it, Joshua. I do not think of you that way." Joshua seems not listening when he grabs Jeonghan by the neck and kiss him.

Jeonghan was about to push him away when he felt Joshua's hand on his crotch palming him. 

Jeonghan gasp and Joshua takes that as an oppurtunity to slip his tongue in his mouth. 

Di alam ni Jeonghan ang gagawin. As much as he hates what is happening. This is literally one of his dreams. To kiss Joshua and to have him in his arms. 

He found himself kissing Joshua back. His hands finding their place to Joshua's slim waist and pulling him closer to his body. 

He lifts him up and place him on the wide table. 

Jeonghan broke the kiss and slowly starts kissing Joshua's neck. 

Jeonghan was so into it. He did not notice the tears flowing down Joshua's face. 

Jeonghan froze from what he's doing when he heard tiny sobs. He looks at Joshua and he notice how broken the man is. 

"Shua. Oh my god. I am so sorry. Shua, I did'nt mean to. I am so sorry." Jeongan pulled the man into his embrace. 

Lumakas ang hagulgol at pag-iyak ni Joshua sa yakap ni Jeonghan. 

"Shua. Shhhh. It's okay. Sorry. I won't touch you anymore. I am so sorry." Jeonghan kiss the top of his head as he tried to calm the other boy down. 

Nakatulog si Joshua kakaiyak. Kaya binuhat ni Jeonghan ang binata papunta sa kwarto na pagmamay-ari ni Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan change his clothes into one of his pajamas and does the same to himself bago tinabihan si Joshua sa kama. 

Jeonghan pulled the other boy into his arms. 

"I love you." Jeonghan whispered as he stared at the fragile man beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Jeonghan woke up with an empty space beside him.

Joshua left.

Weeks passed and classes also started. 

Nakikita ni Jeonghan si Joshua minsan sa hallways pero never niya binalak na lapitan ang binata. 

Jeonghan thought it is better to keep a distance with Joshua especially after what happened sa villa and Joshua seems to avoid him either judging by the way na lilihis ng daan si Joshua everytime magkakasalubong sila. 

"Jeonghan hyung, you okay?" Vernon asks as he came to Jeonghan and offered him a cup of alcohol. 

They are at a random party again hosted by another student. Jeonghan can't remember the name 'Hoji? Hozi? Was it Hoshi?'. He does'nt know the host but he thinks the guy definitely likes his friend Wonwoo. Judging by how the guy sticks to Wonwoo ever since the party started, Wonwoo looks like he wants to push the guy into the pool. 

"I'm good. Go to Seungkwan. I think someone is about to make a move on him." Jeonghan pointed at Seungkwan, with a guy currently making heart eyes on him. 

Vernon immediately bids him goodbye.

Jeonghan immediately diverted his eyes back to a group of guys sitting in the corner of the pool. 

Joshua, Jun and Minghao are having fun in their own little group. Drinking and putting their feets on the water. 

When Jun and Minghao left to get some snacks and alcohol, Jeonghan tried to approach Joshua but someone already took the seat beside the latter. 

Joshua was startled when someone suddenly took the space beside him in the pool. 

He moves a little to make a space between him and the stranger. 

"Hi. You're alone?" The guy asks and smiled to Joshua. 

Joshua was taken by the guy's kind smile. 

"No not really. My friends left to take some snacks and drinks." Joshua stares at his feet as he plays with the water. 

"Oh. Cool. By any chance do you guys want to join me and my friends later? We'll do some kind of truth or dare. You guys can join us."

Joshua does'nt want to be called a bummer so without waiting for his friends he agreed to join the game. 

The trio joined and entered one of the rooms of Hoshi's House, there are other 3 guys and two girls in the room. 

Everything was fun and the trio seems to fit in with the group. During the middle of the game, some of them were already drunk and tipsy due to the alcohol. 

Not until Joshua took a dare with the guy who invited them in the game, the guy's name is Hyuksoo. If Joshua was sober enough he would have notice the smirks and glances the group of friends exchange with each other. 

Minghao and Jun were too drunk they did'nt know what is happening around them. They were just passed out in the floor hugging eah other. 

"7 minutes in Heaven with Joshua." One of the guys said. 

"7 minutes in what?" Joshua ask since he's too drunk to hear it properly. But then he felt someone picks him up and he was being drag to the small bathroom in the room. 

Joshua can't see properly but he heard the door lock. And Hyuksoo is too close for his liking. 

"Hey what are you doing? Stop touching me." Joshua tried to push the latter's hands off of him when the guy tried to remove his shirt. 

"Stop moving. We only have 7 minutes so you should just enjoy this." The guy whispered as he hold Joshua's arms and push him in the counter. And starts kissing his neck roughly. 

Joshua seems to sober up when he realizes what is happening. 

The guy stumbled to the floor when Joshua push him hard. 

Joshua runs back to the door and tried to open it but it was locked outside. So he screamed for help.

"HELP! JUN HAO! BUKSAN NIYO TULONG!" Sigaw ni Joshua pero walang nagbubukas. 

Bigla siyang sinabunutan ng lalaki at hinila siya papalayo sa pinto.

"You're pretty but so naive." Sabi ng lalaki bago niya marahas na pinunit ang damit na suot ni Joshua. 

"TULONG! PLEA--" Joshua was cut off when the guy punch him in the cheek.

Joshua struggled to push the guy off of him nang sinimulan siyang halikan nito. Hyuksoo force his lips into Joshua and cause his lips to bleed. 

"..please stop. I won't tell anyone just please..let me go.." Joshua pleads when the guy touch his behind. 

"Kahit sumigaw ka pa ngayon walang makakarinig sayo? Can't you hear the music? They just care about themselves. And who even cares about someone like you anyway?" Joshua cried as the guy removes his belt. 

Joshua felt so humiliated. Ramdam niya kung pano siya hinawakan ng lalaki sa lahat ng parte ng katawan niya. 

Takot na takot siya. 

At this moment. Isang tao lang ang nasa isip niya. 

"...Jeonghan.. help..please...hannie.." Joshua whispered to himself when the guy tried to remove his pants.

"Kahit santo pa tawagin mo no one can stop m---" The guy was cut off when someone barges in the bathroom. 

Di alam ni Joshua kung paano nangyari. One moment, the guy is already on the floor. Joshua can't even recognize the guy. His face was fully beaten up and blood is all over him. 

It took Joshua a few more minutes to get himself to stop Jeonghan or he might kill the guy if he won't do anything. 

"Jeonghan...stop..Han.." Joshua called out. Pero di pa rin tumigil si Jeonghan sa pagbugbog sa lalaki. 

Joshua pulled his arm. 

"Hannie..stop. Please.." That seem to bring his attention to him.

Jeonghan pulled him to his arms and hugs him tightly. 

"Sorry. Sorry. Oh my god. .Shua." 

Jeonghan examines Joshua. And his eyes darkened as he saw Joshua's bruises in his cheeks and lips as well as his ripped clothes. 

"YOU SHIT!" Jeonghan kicked the guy on the stomach few more times until the guy looks like he was about to die. Joshua pulled Jeonghan and tried to calm him down.

"I'm okay, Jeonghan. Stop it. I'm fine. You saved me." Joshua smiled softly at him. 

What Joshua did not expect was to see Jeonghan crying. 

"No. If I was a little too late. Something could have happened. He would have.." Jeonghan cried out. 

Joshua wipes his tears. 

"Nothing happened. And it does'nt matter now."

"I should have followed you earlier. I knew somehing was off about him." Jeonghan cupped Joshua's cheeks. 

"Thank you, Jeonghan. For coming." Joshua smiled genuinely. And Jeonghan swears he'll do anything to protect that precious smile. 

Jeonghan called the police and Joshua filed an assault to Hyuksoo and his friends also after finding out that they also put drugs into their drinks. 

The party ended. Jeonghan insisted to drive Joshua, Minghao and Jun back to their unit. 

After helping Minghao and Jun to get into Minghao's bedroom. Joshua offered to treat Jeonghan's wounds on his hands. 

"I should be the one treating your wounds." Jeonghan said while Joshua is treating his knuckles.

Jeonghan notice his lips and notice that it's still swollen and have blood stains. Jeonghan starts to get annoyed. 

"Sana di mo na lang ako pinigilan kanina. I'm gonna kill h--- AAAAHH ARAY SHUA!" Jeonghan winces as Joshua directly poured alcohol into his wounds. 

"Tsk." Joshua just shook his head and starts to get back to work. 

Jeonghan grabs a tissue using his other hand and wipes Joshua's lips.

"What are you doing?" Joshua asks as he pulled away from him. 

"I'm cleaning your lips. I don't want that asshole's germs on you. You should take a bath after this." Jeonghan said as he also wipes Joshua's face. 

Joshua smiled and Jeonghan can't help but blush at the attention Joshua is giving him.

"Anyway go treat my hands..yeah.." Jeonghan avoids Joshua's eyes. He heard him chuckled but decided to ignore it.

Jeonghan insisted to clean the little cut on Joshua's cheek.

"Do you want to know why I left years ago?" Jeonghan flinched when Joshua suddenly asks that question when he's busy treating his wound. 

Jeonghan directly stared at Joshua. Their faces are so close with each other and Jeonghan can see the uncertainty in Joshua's eyes. 

"It's okay if you can't tell me right now, Shua. I under--"

"It's okay. I've always wanted to tell you but I was always afraid. Na maybe di mo maiintindihan. But all this time I was wrong."

"I'm wrong for not trusting our friendship enough." 

Jeonghan wants to pull Joshua in his arms when tears starts to fall from his eyes again.

Joshua explained everything to Jeonghan. His Parents' death, struggles and how he got into his job. 

"Why did you not tell me all of this before? I could have help you. My family would love to help you." Jeonghan can't believe what Joshua have been through all those years. 

"Jeonghan we were young. I thought we were just..this..random childhood friendship. I was so lost and alone and I can't think of anyone that time."

"But I thought I was your...bestfriend." Joshua looks at him. 

'You were more than that..' Joshua wanted to say but decided to keep it in himself. 

"I don't want to be a burden to you and your family besides I managed to live by myself." Joshua answered as he starts to clean the first aid kit. 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. 

"I'm just glad you've met people that takes good care of you." 

Joshua smiled warmly at Jeonghan.

"They do. Minghao and Mingyu took care of me. Mingyu is always protective of me. Minghao always make sure that I'm always near him. Sometimes I thought they are more like my parents. Jun is also a good friend of mine since he's always around for Minghao." Joshua did'nt notice he was rambling off as he notice Jeonghan is looking at him fondly. 

He cleared his throat as he tried to stop himself from turning red due to embarassment. 

Jeonghan laughs at how he's acting awkwardly. 

"Anyway it's late, kailangan ko na umuwi." Pamamaalam ni Jeonghan. 

Hinatid ni Joshua si Jeonghan papalabas ng unit.

Sasakay na dapat si Jeonghan sa sasakayan when Joshua called him out.

"..We ..uhmm.. can start? Like being ..friends? Again?" Joshua awkwardly told him and Jeonghan laughs at how cute Joshua is. His cheeks and ears are so red. 

"Yeah. You can expect more of me from now on, Shua." Jeonghan smiled at him and Joshua returned a genuine smile back. 

"Friends.." Jeonghan whispered to himself that night as he is lying on his bed. 

"For now..it will be enough." Jeonghan smiled as he stares at a candid picture of two kids cutely smiling and staring into each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks passed after the day Jeonghan and Joshua reconciled. Their relationship starts to change. 

Joshua is still awkward but he managed to atleast greet Jeonghan in the hallways and exchanged a few words with each other through messages. Jeonghan also hangs out with the three of them sometimes. Joshua also met some of Jeonghan's friends.

Joshua and Minghao also stop working at the club. Mingyu insisted for them to quit their jobs since they will get busy with their finals and graduation. Minghao actually cried when Mingyu said that and for the first time ever he actually hugged Mingyu and told him that he can be his friend as long as he stops dropping something clumsily. Mingyu pouted like a kid.

They are currently under a lot of stress and pressure because graduation is waving at them. And finals actually sucks.

Tahimik na nagrereview si Joshua sa library ng biglang may tumabi at nag-abot sa kanya ng kape. 

"Hi." Jeonghan greeted and smiled at him.

Joshua blushes. 

"Para sakin ba to?" Tanong ni Joshua sabay turo sa kape na nasa harapan niya. 

"Para sa libro." Natatawang sagot ni Jeonghan. 

Joshua rolled his eyes playfully at him. 

"Tsk. Thank you." Jeonghan took the coffee and blows at it to cool it down a little before handing it back to Joshua. 

"Careful. It's hot." 

Joshua ignored the butterflies in his stomach when Jeonghan did that. 

"I'm not a kid." Joshua pouted. 

"Oh yeah? Because you are a baby." Jeonghan laughs at how Joshua turns red. Then takes his books and notes from his bag. 

"Drink that and continue studying." Jeonghan smiled at him before looking at his notes. 

Joshua nodded.

Hindi alam ni Joshua kung review ba yung nangyari kasi they would just secretly glance at each other and laugh at themselves. 

A few hours passed and the two decided to go home since it's late.

"I'll walk you home." Joshua halts and looks at Jeonghan with a shock face. 

"Pinagsasasabi mo?" Natatawang tanong nito. Jeonghan chuckled and walks beside Joshua. 

"Di pa umagree. Ikaw na nga ihahatid." Hinila na ni Jeonghan si Joshua para tumuloy maglakad. 

"May kapalit ba to?" Natatawang tanong ni Joshua. 

"Kung demonyo ako, meron. Pero dahil good mood ako, wala." Joshua laughed and Jeonghan just smiled at him. 

They exhange random stories and jokes with each other and finally arrive at Joshua's unit. 

"Shua..uhmm..after finals can we hang out? Kahit sa tabi tabi lang. Or kahit ano gusto mo. But it's okay if di mo gusto. Okay lang sakin. Baka lan---" Joshua laughs at how Jeonghan stumbled with his words. 

"Okay lang, Hannie. Pero ayaw ko sa tabi tabi lang. Choosy ako." Joshua laughs at how Jeonghan seems relieved by his answer.

They exchange fond smiles with each other before saying goodbyes. 

"Did someone just scored a date?" 

Napairap si Joshua ng marinig ang boses ng roommate niya. 

"Shut up, Hao. At Jun lumabas ka sa tinataguan mo alam kong andito ka nakita ko yung sapatos mo sa labas." 

He heard some rustlings before Jun appeared behind the curtain. 

"We're not doing anything."

Natawa si Joshua sa sinabi ng binata. 

"Di ko naman tinanong. Unless.." Joshua wiggled his eyebrows and pointed at his neck. 

Jun blushes and covered the hickey on his neck. Minghao facepalmed.

"Goodnight guys. Paki-hinaan na lang. Di tayo soundproof." Natatawang sabi ni Joshua bago tumakbo papasok ng kaniyang kwarto. Narinig niya pa ang pagtamad ng unan sa pinto niya. 

Joshua smiles at himself when he heard his phone beeps and reads the text from his friend who was his ex bestfriend. He laughs at how complicated it sounds. 

📱📧  
Hannie 👼: are you still awake? 🥺  
Joshuj 🐰: no, im sleeping 😴  
Hannie👼:ur evil 😤  
Joshuji🐰: it does'nt sound right coming from you. 🤣  
Hannie👼: and mean. 😔  
Joshuji🐰: lol what do you want?  
Hannie👼: im not sleepy..  
Joshuji🐰: well i am. so goodnight 👋  
Hannie👼: i hope you choke 🙂  
Joshuji🐰: choke me 😈🤣  
Hannie👼:im willing baby 😏  
Joshuji🐰:taking it back the fck  
Hannie👼:u started it 🤣🤣🤣  
Joshuji🐰:i hate u. goodnight im sleepy 👋  
Hannie👼:okay baby boy get some rest for daddy 👅  
Joshuji🐰: 🖕  
Hannie👼: hahahaha love you 🤣💕  
📱📧

Joshua blushes at the sudden turn of their messages and also at the last message of Jeonghan. 

Di niya alam ang irereply kaya sineen niya na lang. 

But then he receive another text. 

📧📱  
Hannie👼:..so i won't get an i love you back? 🤔  
Joshuji🐰: sorry wrong number.   
Hannie👼:...r u seriously doing that trick on me.  
Joshuji🐰: fine. 🙄 love you too 💕  
Hannie👼: that is absolutely a forced one but it's enough. goodnight joshuji. dream of me 💕😘  
Joshuji: 😊😊  
📱📧

Jeonghan smiles to himself as he read their recent conversation. 

"You're too cute shua." 

Jeonghan sleeps with the memory of the doe like eyes and kittenish lips of his friend in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shua halika na kasi di ka naman mamatay pag sumakay tayo jan e." Jeonghan pulled Joshua's arms as they head to the long line of people qeuing up for the famous ride at the park 'VIKING'.

"Jeonghan jusko ha. Kakaraos lang natin ng finals. Graduation na lang kulang baka yan pa rason bat di ako makatapos." Hinihila pabalik ni Joshua yung kamay niya pero mas malakas si Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan laughs at him but still pulled Joshua in the line.

Today is the day of their supposed hang out. And Jeonghan decided to take him at the amusement park. 

"Parang di na ata umuusad pila, Han. Tignan mo yung carousel oh walang pila." Joshua tried to convince Jeonghan pero hindi siya pinapansin ng binata. 

Joshua sighs and pouted. He might as well accept his fate. 

Jeonghan takes his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"Hey..Andito naman ako...but if you're really afraid. We can just get on the other rides. " Jeonghan smiled sweetly at him.

Joshua wanted to say yes and leave the line but he suddenly remembered a memory of him and Jeonghan when they were kids. And how they promised each other that they will ride the viking together at the last seat, as the little daredevils they are. 

Joshua shook his head and tightens his hold in Jeonghan's hand.

"Nope. Okay lang ako. I want to keep our promise." Joshua saw how Jeonghan's eyes glistened. 

"You remembered." Jeonghan whispered.

"Ofcourse. Tara na. Pag tayo naunahan sa dulo." 

When they have finally seated themselves. Joshua can't help but shake in fear. 

'Tangina. Ano ba napasok ko?' Joshua thought to himself. 

"Shua rides lang to wala ka sa gyera." Natatawang sabi ni Jeonghan. 

"Sayo talaga galing yan eh wala na nga atang dugo kamay ko kasi sobrang higpit ng hawak mo." 

Sasagot pa sana si Jeonghan ng biglang gumalaw na ang rides. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Halos magsitinginan ang lahat ng tao sa kanila ng sabay silang sumigaw.

"Kakaumpisa pa lang po. Wag excited." Narinig nilang bulong ng nasa harapan nila. 

Hiyang hiya ang dalawa at sabay pa nagsorry. 

Napuno ng sigaw ang rides ng magsimula na umangat ng umangat at bumilis ang viking. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH JEONGHAAAAAAAAANNN!" 

"SSHUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sa gitna ng sigawan nila ay bigla silang nagkatinginan at sabay na natawa sa mga reaksyon nila. 

Napalitan ng tawa at asar ang sigawan ng dalawa. 

"Baliw ata mga to." Narinig pa nilang sabi ulit ng nasa harapan nila pagkatapos ng rides. 

Natawa na lang ang dalawa at nagsimula ng magexplore sa amusement park. 

It's already late and both decided to rest at a nearby park before going home. 

"Shua." Tumabi si Jeonghan sa bench na inuupuan ni Joshua while holding the steaming cups of coffee and milk he bought. 

Jeonghan places down the milk first as he blows the coffee before giving it to Joshua. 

"Thank you."

Joshua happily accepts the coffee. Jeonghan also blows his milk and quietly sips at it. 

"Did you have fun?" Jeonghan asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

"Nope. Not really." Joshua laughs at Jeonghan's annoyed face.

"Joke lang. Your face looks stupid." Joshua playfully slaps his face. And Jeonghan chuckled. 

"Stop joking. Nagenjoy ka ba?" Jeonghan asks seriously. 

Joshue smiled sincerely.

"Yep. One of the best days of my life, actually." Joshua saw how his eyes glints with happiness with his answer. And how Jeonghan tried to hide his grin as he sips on his cup of milk.

Walking back to Joshua's unit. Jeonghan finds the courage to reach out for Joshua's hand and intertwine their fingers. 

Joshua did not say anything but they knew without any words spoken. They knew that it felt right. A puzzle that is finally complete. 

"I guess this is it. Goodnight, Hannie. Take care on your way home." Joshua smiled at him. Hesitation clearly evident in his voice. 

Jeonghan steps forward and leans into Joshua. And places a kiss on his forehead. 

"Goodnight, Shua. Thank you for today. You made me so happy." 

Joshua blushes when Jeonghan smiled that boyish smile of him as he walks away. 

"Ang landi niyo."

Napalingon agad si Joshua kay Minghao. At inirapan ito. 

"Shut up, Hao." 

Joshua ignores his laughter as he runs to his room. His face burning from embarassment and maybe with the thought of what Jeonghan just did. 

After few weeks of preparation finally graduation day came. 

Mingyu came for the three of them. Jeonghan's family also came and congratulated Joshua. He already met them before after Jeonghan forced him to went to their house. And just like what Jeonghan told him, they treated him as part of the family. 

Jeonghan, Minghao and Jun already came on stage. Natawa pa nga si Joshua kasi ang extra ng pose ni Minghao for pictures akala ata magazine photoshoot.

Joshua is about to go up on stage to get his diploma. But his mind went blank. He can't believe that this is actually happening. After years of hardship, nagawa na niya. Finally. 

Ayaw ni Joshua umiyak kasi baka ang pangit niya sa mga pictures. At ayaw niya na siya lang ang iiyak sa kanilang magkakaibigan. For sure di siya titigilan ni Jeonghan at nila Minghao kung sakali. 

"JISOO HONG MAGNA CUM LAUDE."

Pero the moment Joshua was greeted and congratulated by their Dean ay naiyak na siya. Medyo malapit siya sa Dean nila dahil scholar siya at mabait rin ito. 

"You made it, anak. I'm sure your parents are so proud of you." Joshua hugs her as he cried. 

"Thank you po." Joshua secretly wipes his tears as he greeted some of the respective people on the stage. 

Joshua smiled as he face the stage. Few tears escaping from his eyes. He holds his diploma higher as if showing it to his parents and find Jeonghan in the crowd. 

The latter is smiling at him with the fondest look in his eyes. Mouthing the words 'i'm so proud of you'.

He also notice Mingyu and Minghao crying and Jun waving his diploma crazily for Joshua to notice him and Joshua laughs at them. 

After the ceremony, Jeonghan's parents invited Joshua to eat and celebrate with them. Minghao will join Jun's family. And Mingyu already left after giving them flowers. 

While on their way to the restaurant. Jeonghan's mother suddenly hugs Joshua. And Jeonghan's father also pats his back softly. 

"I'm so proud of you, Son." Jeonghan's mother whispered to him and Joshua broke into another tears. 

Jeonghan is just watching from the side. 

"You are already part of this family so you can tell me anything and everything, okay?" Joshua nodded like a kid as Jeonghan's mother smiled and wipe his tears.

Jeonghan links their hands under the table as his family are busy ordering the food. 

"Let's meet at the park later tonight." Jeonghan whispered before they started eating. 

Joshua looks at him suspiciously before nodding. 

Later that night after changing into more comfortable clothes Joshua decided to meet up with Jeonghan in the park.

"Han." Joshua called out and Jeonghan looks up at him from sitting on the bench. 

"So what's up?" Joshua asks as he sit beside Jeonghan.

Ngumiti si Jeonghan at kinuha ang kamay ni Joshua. He took something from his pocket. 

Joshua felt the cold metal on his wrist. It's a bracelet. 

"What is this? Is it a graduation gift? I did not get you anything sorry ha---" Jeonghan places his finger on his lips to shut him up.

"No. And it's okay if you don't have any." Jeonghan takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. 

Jeonghan played with them with his other hand. 

"So para saan nga to?" Tanong ulit ni Joshua. 

Jeonghan stares at their hands before looking right back up at Joshua. 

"Joshua. Mahal kita." Jeonghan avoided his gaze. 

"More than friends. More than bestfriends. And alam ko na ngayon lang ulit tayo nabigyan ng time to be with eah other after a long time." Jeonghan brush his thumb on Joshua's palm. 

"Pero sigurado ako na mahal kita. The moment you came up to me back when we're still kids. The moment you laugh with me when I made fun of our classmates during grade school. You made me fell inlove with you with every simple actions you made, Shua." Jeonghan smiles as he saw Joshua crying. He reach and wipes Joshua's tears. 

"And until now, as I stare at you at this moment. I'm falling deeper more inlove with you." Jeonghan confessed. Tears are also streaming down his face. 

The confession left Joshua speechless. 

Joshua hopes he can feel how much he loves him back with what he is about to do.

Joshua cups Jeonghan's face softly as he presses their lips together. 

Both closes their eyes as they treasure this moment.

Joshua stared at Jeonghan's sparkling eyes. Joshua thought he is staring directly at the night sky. 

That night only the moon and the stars witnessed the pure bliss of two hearts that have yearned for a long time but are now beating loudly for each other. 

END.

🖤 Thank you for reading this. Kahit random na minsan. I'll make another JiHan/YoonHong fic later on. 💕


End file.
